


禁果

by ganche



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	禁果

他屏住呼吸走近。  
他把手搭在栏杆上，踮起脚尖，悄悄地，悄悄地往里望。  
一片昏暗摇曳的烛火，只照亮了狭小的一角。  
他看见舅舅褪了裤子，咬着嘴唇伏在父皇的膝盖上，上衣撩到胸脯。父皇挥舞着细细的软鞭一下一下的抽在舅舅身后 ，他听见舅舅喉咙里破碎的呜咽和含糊遮掩的呻吟，脖颈随之不断昂起。  
书房里昏暗的烛火一跳一跳，映着舅舅满脸的泪痕。  
舅舅真美啊，他看得痴痴入神。他高高昂起的胸，一对奶白色的白兔盈盈一握。上面坠着两颗红果在衣服的阴影里乱摇，若隐若现。他浑圆的臀翘在父皇身上，那也是柔软的。他偶尔不小心撞了上去，软软弹弹，像妈妈的乳房一样让他迷恋。  
有了第一次，便有了第二次，第三次，舅舅也不责怪他，笑着把沉醉之中的他拉过来环在怀里，摸摸他的头。  
“二殿下小心些”，  
舅舅温柔而怜爱的摸摸他的头，他便抓过舅舅的手指吮吸起来不肯放开。  
因为他还小，所以怎么做都显得不过分，都是天真可爱。舅舅哪里懂得他的小心思?

他着了魔。  
舅舅的嘴唇咬的红红的，像母亲每日点在他头上的的胭脂。眼见着父皇停了鞭，把手抚上舅舅鼓鼓的臀尖摩挲， 舅舅的娇臀逐渐充血，红肿得发亮，像一颗红艳艳的，涨大的水蜜桃。  
昏黄的烛火一跳一跳，滴下了一大颗蜡油，挡了他的视线。  
再往后，他看见父皇拿出那身下的巨物，强塞进舅舅的两瓣圆臀。他倏地一阵亢奋，像是自己把那物掏出来对准了舅舅。  
舅舅跌跌撞撞的摔在桌子上，伏在桌边任由父亲粗暴的顶入。他被玩弄的时候，清澈的眸子里没有仇恨，只有凄哀和依赖。他就这样目睹舅舅娇软的皮肤一点点掺上胭脂的红色，雪白丰腴的臀被五指大开蹂躏着。舅舅自觉闭了嘴角，还是有涎水从他被撑得满满的口腔里流出来，伴着汗液混合淌下来。  
他可怜的舅舅，这样的日子什么时候才是个头呢？

可他知道，舅舅是并不讨厌这些的。舅舅是父皇亲自抚养长大的，或许他们之间的感情，自己都很难说得清。  
就像那日舅舅新得了一种饮品方子，忙活了一晌午给父皇送去，却怕扰了父皇公事，抱着银壶痴痴站在殿外苦守了半日。  
他误闯过舅舅的寝宫。看见他半倚在木桶里，颤抖着给身上抹药膏。从胸脯到腹部，尽是青紫的於痕。  
舅舅太可怜了。他躲在一旁默默看着，怜悯，又带了点说不清的迷恋。  
随即，他捂住嘴不让自己惊叫出声。  
他看见了舅舅平坦光滑的小腹上，一道道或深或浅的印痕。  
是父亲的杰作。 油墨像刺进舅舅皮肤里一般，尾端无限延伸到双腿间的缝隙里。  
他仿佛看见父亲用指尖沾了墨，一点一点，在舅舅皮肤上随心所欲的勾勒着笔画。 最终留下了一个“郭”字。  
他记得生辰时，父亲抱他在膝盖上，对他说   
这天下，尽是我们郭家的，你想要什么，什么都是你的。  
他不敢去问父亲，也不敢问舅舅和旁人，他渴慕已久的人儿，竟然早就被打下了家族的印记。以后将连同这万里江山一起，尽入他掌中。  
他浑身的血液沸腾起来。  
他飞红着脸掩上窗，靠在墙上，心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动。今夜将又是一个无眠夜。


End file.
